The Smosh Show
The Smosh Show is an upcoming American action adventures science fiction fantasy comedy-drama epic TV series. This series follow the voices of Youtube comedy duo, Smosh, this series also features the Strange Hill High character Mitchell Tanner, the Nickelodeon characters SpongeBob SquarePants, Gray the Snail, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Karbs, Squidward Tentacles, Preal Karbs, Larry the Lobster, Jimmy Neutron, Timmy Neutron, Cosmo, Wanda, Henry Hart/Kid Danger, Ray Manchester/Captain Man, X-39/Jenny, Kendall Knight, Jason Diamond, Carlos Garcia, Logan Mitchell, Jo Taylor, Carly Shay, Spencer Shay, Danny Phantom, Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton, Jazz Fenton, Plankton, Professor Finbarr Calamitous, Denzel Crocker, and Vlad Masters/Vlad Plasmius, the Transformers characters Optimus Prime, Elita-One, Bumblebee/Goldbug, Strongarm, Jazz, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Drift, Jetfire, Windblade, Ultra Magnus, Mirage, Warpath, Ironhide, Powerglide, Moonracer, Blaster, Steeljaw, Rewind, Ramhorn, Eject, Cliffjumper, Arcee, Chormia, Smokescreen, Hoist, Inferno, Firestar, Kup, Blurr, Hot Shot, Red Alert, R.E.V., W.A.R.S., Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Beachcomber, Bumper, Gears, the Trainbots, (an alternate name for Team Bullet Train) the Technobots, the Protectobots, the Maximals, the Buildobots (an alternate name for the Build Team), the Dinobots, the Aerialbots, Megatron/Galvatron, Shockwave, Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Sunstorm, Soundwave, Ravage, Laserberk, Rumble, Frenzy, Ratbat, Tankor, Lockdown, Lugnut, Bludgeon, the Combaticons, the Insecticons, the Constructicons, the Predacons, the Terrorcons, and the Seacons, the Peanuts characters Charlie Brown, Sally Brown, Snoopy, Peppermint Patty, Lucy van Pelt, Linus van Pelt, Rerun van Pelt, Franklin, Violet Gray, Pig-Pen, Woodstock, Patty, Shermy, Marice, Peggy Jean, Fridea, Schroeder, and Heather Wold/The Little Red-Haired Girl, the Disney characters Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Candace Fylnn, Lawrence Fletcher, Linda Fylnn-Fletcher, Parry the Platypus /Agent P, Leo Dooley, Douglas Davenport, Chase Davenport, Adam Davenport, Bree Davenport, Donald Davenport, Victor Krane, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Grunkle Stan Pines, Stanford Pines, Bill Cipher, Randy Cunningham, the Sorcerer, The Sorceress, and K.C. Cooper, the Cartoon Network characters Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Muscle Man, Pops, High Five Ghost, Margaret, Ellien, Ben 10, Gwen Tannyson, Grandpa Max Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Rook, Steven Universe, Garnet, Amethyst, Preal, Villgax, and Albedo, the Power Rangers characters the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the Power Rangers: Wild Force, the Power Rangers: Megaforce/Super Megaforce, Zordon, Alpha 5, Gosei, Tensou, Lord Zedd, Master Vile, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Finster, Scorpina, Baboo, Squatt, Master Org, Mandilok, Vrak, Prince Vekar, Emperor Marvo, Putty Patrollers, Putrids, X Borgs, and Loogies, the Nintendo characters the Mario Bros, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Rosalina & Luma, Link, Kirby, Princess Zelda/Shreik, Meta Knight, Bowser, Bowser, Jr., the Koopalings, Kamek, King K. Rool, Ganondorf, King Dedede, and Nightmare (Kirby), the Sega characters Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Knuckles the Echidna, Miles "Tails" Prower, Blaze the Cat, Big the Cat, Victor the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Dr. Eggman, the Deadly Six, and Chaos, the Marvel characters Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Phil Coulson, Spider-Man, Agent Venom, Scarlet Spider, Spider-Woman, Captain America, Winter Soldier, Falcon, Hulk, She-Hulk, Red Hulk, Skarr, A-Bomb, Professor X, Wovlerine, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Armor, Iceman, Emma Frost, Banshee, Firestar, Beast, Angel, Shadowcat, Rogue, Gambit, Colossus, Nightcrawler, Thor, Yellowjakcet (Hank Pym), Wasp, Ant-Man (Scott Lang), Black Widow, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, the Fantastic Four, the Silver Surfer, the Guardians of the Galaxy, Red Skull, Crossbones, Hydra, Baron Zemo, Zodiac, Venom, Carnage, Taskmaster, Leader, Abomination, the U-Foes, Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, Sentinels, Shadow King, Loki, Destroyer, Enchantress, Skurge the Executioner, Yellowjakcet (Daran Cross), Madam Hydra, Trickshot, Dr. Doom, Skrulls, Galactus and the DC Comics characters Superman, Steel, Supergirl, Batman, Robin, Batgirl, Nightwing, Batwing, Batwoman, Catwoman, Green Lantern (Hal Jordon), Flash (Barry Allen), Kid Flast, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Firestorm, Lex Luthor, Brainiac, Doomsday, Toyman, Joker, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Killer Croc, Penguin, Clayface, Catman, Sinestro, Zoom, Reverse Flash, Cheetah, Black Manta, and the White Manhunters. Synopsis Characters Main Characters Supporting Characters Minor Characters Villains Other Villains Minor Villains Guest Stars Episodes Season 1 # Pilot Part 1: # Pilot Part 2: Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Season 13 Season 14 Season 15 Season 16 Season 17 Season 18 Season 19 Season 20